WORLD NEWS CORPORATION REVISED
by orvida geri
Summary: Sanzo is a copy editor and gku is a ophan looking for a home and someone to love him unconditionally. Kazya Minekura is the genius behind saiyuki and all of its characters no money is being made off this story. Entertainment purposes only.:


_**World News Corporation**_  
Title: World News Corporation  
Author: orvida  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Sanzo and Goku  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Saiyuki_ or any of its characters. I make no money from this story.  
Summary: Sanzo is a Copy Editor and Goku is an orphan.  
Warnings: Slight Voyeurism By Dr. Nii

**World News Corporation**

The mornings were never good for Sanzo. He had, had another rough night dreaming about a kid he'd never seen before. The same dream was always the same: he was thrusting into the kid's tight hole and the kid was making all sorts of moaning and groaning sounds that had him on edge and ready to come. Then he would wake up and the only thing he could remember was the way the kid looked, nothing else. No name, nothing about how they'd met. But he knew the man had large golden eyes and a nice physique - and one hell of a hold around Sanzo's heart. Which was crazy because Sanzo had vowed never to care for anyone the way he'd cared for his father - because look where that had gotten him. He never wanted to experience that type of loss again.

He decided to drive his BMW to work. The car had been a present from his father for making Copy Editor at the newspaper his father had founded some years ago. As Sanzo steered it into the parking lot, he noticed a brown-haired young man sitting on the bench wearing only a thin jacket, even though the weather was turning colder. _Ché!_ What the hell was the he thinking, wearing such unseasonable clothing? Sanzo exited his car, making sure to lock it because, although crime in that part of town was unheard of, there was always a first time for everything.

As he started for the door of his office building, Sanzo realized that the weather was even colder than he had first thought, and he paused as he opened the door, thinking back to the kid in his dreams and trying to visualize what the young man on the bench would like up close and personal. An image came to mind of golden eyes and a nicely tanned complexion, perfect abs and soft pink lips, unruly brown hair sticking up all over the place ...

Why Sanzo kept seeing the same face over and over was beyond him, but one of these days he would go and ask the man in the parking lot his name and where he lived. But that was for another day. Right now he had important papers that needed his attention. Damn his aunt for always dumping more paper work than was reasonable on him. Okay, he was the copy editor, so it was his job, but he had his suspicions about how fair the woman was being.

As the day progressed, he got so caught up in his paper work and worked straight through lunch before deciding that he needed a break. He left word with the receptionist that he was heading out and to hold all of his calls until he returned.

As he exited the office building, he saw the same young man sitting on the bench, shivering. When he got closer, the young man turned and smiled at him as if he knew him. Sanzo approached him with caution because you could never be too sure of anything nowadays.

"Hello," the young man said. Sanzo just stared at him as if he were in a trance, because there, in front of him, was the kid from his dreams - or nightmares; he wasn't really sure just yet. He would have to engage with him before he made up his mind about that.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No. I don't think we've met before. My name is Goku, Son Goku. Who are you?"

Sanzo sat down on the bench next to him and took out a smoke. "My name is Sanzo - Genjo Sanzo. I work here at the newspaper. What do you do?"

Goku just stared back at him, as if he too were in a trance.

"Ché! What are you looking at?"

"Your hair is shining like the sun." And before Sanzo realized what was happening, Goku had raised his hand and was touching his hair.

"Do you make a habit of touching strangers' hair?"

"No, it's just so shiny like the sun, that's all!"

"Like the sun, huh?" The man was weird but there was something about him. Something that made Sanzo want to continue talking to him. "Listen - I'm on break and I was going to get something to eat. Do you want to come?"

Goku gave him a suspicious look.

"Why do you want to take me out to lunch when you don't even know me?"

"Let's just say you pique my curiosity. I see you sitting here every day.

And you're here all day. Are you waiting for someone?"

The possibility hadn't occurred to him before and Sanzo felt a sudden pang of jealousy to think that Goku might be waiting for someone to show up. But than again, Goku was an attractive guy. He was bound to have _someone_.

"No!

I'm not waiting for anyone. And I don't work. I just like sitting out here watching the sun rise and set. I think that it looks beautiful in the early morning when it first starts to rise in the East."

"And your folks don't worry about you being out here all hours of the day?

They don't tell you to go get a job?"

"No, I'm an orphan. My parents were killed a few years back and I've been on my own ever since." Goku's voice shook a little and, for a minute, Sanzo thought that he was about to cry but he blinked hard and the golden eyes were clear once more. "I have a few friends I stay with from time to time but they're having problems. So I just leave the house before they can start arguing around me. I don't like hearing them yell at each other - it bothers me a lot."

"So where do you sleep? If you don't like going home when they're arguing?"

"I usually find an alley or a doorway and just rest my eyes. I can't really sleep because you never know who's going to come down that alley or through the doorway, so I have to be prepared for anything to happen. But about lunch! Can we go now? I'm really hungry, Sanzo. I haven't really been eating like I should." And at that precise moment, Goku's stomach rumbled very loudly.

Sanzo looked at Goku and smirked. "Sounds like we'd better go eat already!"

As they walked over to the parking area Sanzo asked, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen. I will be twenty in April."

"And you don't have _any_ family in this area?"

"No, there was a fire ... my parents ... well, they were my adoptive parents - I never knew my real ones - died. I was the only survivor. When I woke up, I was in hospital. After I got better they sent me home."

"So, you've got no-one?"

"Well, I have a friend. His name is Hakkai. He lets me crash at his place every so often but since he hooked up with his boyfriend Goyjo, I feel like a third wheel so I just leave to give them some privacy. I'm not that desperate to want to be in the house when they are getting it on, you know?"

"So, you're a homeless orphan? That's tough."

Goku folded his arms and tossed his head. "I'm okay. You don't have to pity me. I get by."

"I'm sure you do. And I'm not pitying you. We all have a history and a past we want to get away from but you can't live your life feeling regretful about shit. It happens to the best of us without warning."

Goku's expression softened.

"Sanzo, your talking as if something bad happened to you. Every morning I see you go into that building, you have this ... Look of wrath on your face.

It's why I never said 'hi' to you before."

"And what look would that be?"

"As if you're lost in some kind of pain and the devil himself would pay if he so much as approached you in the mornings ... but anyway, can we go now? I want to eat! My stomach hurts so bad."

Sanzo nodded and they walked on in silence for a while.

Then Goku suddenly blurted, "Sanzo, do you have a person in your life that you love very much?"

Sanzo hoped he didn't look as shocked as he felt. "No. I used to, but he was taken away from me at a young age. I have an old hag of an aunt but I try to keep out of her way, although she does call me from time to time to check up on me. Why?"

Goku shrugged. "Just curious. Goyjo always tells me I'm a nosy monkey, but he doesn't know what it feels like not to have anyone to call when you see something beautiful happen. Or if you just want to talk because you're feeling lonely. He had his mother and brother. Hakkai had his sister Kanan until she and Jien moved in together. But they still see them both occasionally, on birthdays and holidays. I don't have anyone like that in my life and I guess I just miss it, you know?"

"Hmmph. Let's get to the restaurant and see about getting some food."

"Yeah! Food!"

* * * *

Sanzo drove for a few miles until they came upon a nice-looking restaurant. He parked and turned on the alarm. As they entered the International House of Chinese cuisine, Goku sniffed the air appreciatively and beamed at Sanzo. They were taken to a secluded spot were they could observe and not be noticed. The menus were brought and Goku looked to Sanzo for confirmation that he could place his order. Sanzo nodded and Goku ordered dish after dish, until he'd asked for nearly the entire menu. Sanzo just looked on and ordered himself a bottle of saké. Goku asked for a large cola.

After the orders were placed, Sanzo asked another question.

"Goku, you said that your adoptive parents were killed in a fire. Do you know who your real parents were? Whether they're alive or not?"

"No, I don't. Can we change the subject for now? You still haven't told me much about yourself either. Tell me about your aunt, about the rest of your family."

"She's an old hag. We don't get along but she has a say in the running of the newspaper's daily operations. I don't have any other family. I was an only child."

The arrival of their meal at this point distracted Goku from further questions and he proceeded to dig in. He ate almost all of the food that was placed before him whilst Sanzo looked on, amazed at how much this sexy young man could stack away.

Now where had that thought come from? Sanzo realized he was staring at Goku as he ate. There was no use denying it; he was attracted to him - and he hadn't felt that way for a long time about any man.

* * * * *

Sanzo was still nibbling at his plate when Goku excused himself to go to the men's room. While he was in there he started thinking about the night ahead. He still hadn't decided if he was going to go back to Hakkai and Goyjo's place or not. He didn't much fancy spending the night there if they were going to be arguing over stupid stuff like Goyjo flirting, even though him and Hakkai had been together for as long as Goku could remember. That damn stupid ero-kappa! If Goku didn't love Hakkai as a brother so much, he would have told him to kick Gojyo out, but that would have felt funny and besides, Hakkai and Goyjo belonged together. They complemented each other.

Goku was still hoping that his knight in shining armor would show up one day. He could admit to himself that he was attracted to Sanzo, but was he ready to face possible rejection from such a gorgeous man? He didn't even know if Sanzo was straight or gay and how were you supposed ask someone what their preference was on a first meeting?

As Goku left the men's room, he saw a familiar face. One he really didn't want to see

Standing at the entrance to the restaurant, was Dr .Nii. Goku remembered the creepy doctor from when he was in hospital after the fire. When he came to, the doctor had been touching him in a very illegal manner and one which, as far as Goku could tell, had nothing to do with his actual exam. Touching someone's genitals and staring at them like they were prized possessions was unprofessional!

But Goku had to pass by that way to get back to his and Sanzo's table so he had to take a chance and hope to hell Sanzo would notice. Goku got the impression Sanzo noticed everything around him whether he appeared to be looking or not anyway.

As he walked towards the entrance he made a slight detour around a table but unfortunately Dr. Nii noticed and approached him.

"It's been a long time, Son Goku. How are you feeling these days? Much better than when they brought you into the hospital a few years back?"

"I'm doing alright, so far. No more headaches, if that's what you mean. But you must excuse me. I have someone waiting for me and he doesn't like to be kept waiting and worrying."

Goku doubted that Sanzo worried about anything or anyone - but he was proven wrong when Sanzo came out of nowhere and took a hold of his hand, asking what the hold up was because he was ready to leave and had to check to make sure his date didn't leave him.

* * * * *

Dr Nii looked at Sanzo and then at Goku with a skeptical look plastered on his face. Like he knew something, Sanzo didn't know about his past patient and, of course, as his former doctor, he felt like he owed it to Sanzo to tell him about Goku.

Sanzo didn't like the doctor. He'd noticed that, when he cornered Goku, the young man tried to avoid him but somehow got blocked in and had to pass him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Nii. I was Goku's attending doctor when his parents were killed in a fire."

Sanzo had the distinct feeling that Nii was trying to outrank him. Perhaps that was why he bothered answering.

"Ché. I'm Genjo Sanzo. I run the newspaper."

"Really? Aren't you a little young to be running a newspaper company?"

"No. I inherited the paper from my father, Koumyou Sanzo."

"Ah, Koumyou was your father?"

Sanzo felt the hairs on the back of his neck lift.

"Why do you ask?"

"I knew a Koumyou back when I was in college a few years back," Nii replied, with a smile.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut your trip down memory lane short," Sanzo said, "but I must be getting Goku back soon. I have work in the morning. It was nice meeting you." Hoping his sarcasm wasn't lost on the doctor, Sanzo led Goku out the restaurant back towards his car. He didn't trust the doctor. Something about the way he kept watching Goku irked him to no end.

"Thanks Sanzo! Dr. Nii gives me the creeps and I'm not the type who's easily freaked out. Living on the streets you see a lot and you get used to it. But I can never get used to that man at all. Even when he was my doctor, I didn't want him to examine me."

An alarm bell sounded at the back of Sanzo's head.

"Why? Did he do anything inappropriate to you?"

Goku shook his head. "I'm not sure, but when we taken to the hospital, I was put into a private room. The nurse came in to make sure I was stabilized and everything was going fine. Next thing I knew, I woke up and Dr. Weirdo was touching me in places that weren't injured, if you know what I mean."

Sanzo clenched his fists, overcome by a desire to go back to the restaurant and punch Nii.

"Did you report him?"

"What was I going to say? I didn't know for certain he'd done anything bad to me .He could have really been examining me for all I know. It just freaked me out, waking up with his hands in places I know I didn't hurt, that's all." Goku chewed his lip. "Sanzo, is it alright if I crash at your place? We had such a good time and I'd feel a lot safer with you than I would sleeping in an alley or a doorway. And what if that weird doctor was following us? I would hate to get caught up in any type of situation that had him coming to my rescue."

What could Sanzo say other than, "Alright, you can crash at my place for tonight."

Even so, there was something still niggling at him and, as they got into the car and he put the key into the ignition, he turned to Goku, asking, "Are you really okay? Did that Dr. Nii try anything with you back at the restaurant before I came over?"

"Not really. He was just asking me if I was alright but, if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn he was making a play for me. But he's not my type."

"You have a type?" Sanzo asked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "And what would that be? Someone who feeds you half of a menu?"

Goku slapped his arm. "Sanzo, you're so mean to say that to me! I can't help that I eat a lot. My stomach just never feels full after eating Chinese food."

"Baka. I was just playing. No need to get offended."

"Okay. But can we leave? I'm getting a creepy feeling like were being watched."

Sanzo turned and looked around the parking lot. He could see a car but couldn't tell if anyone was in it. Not seeing anyone else around, he started his car up but as he was driving out of the parking lot, he noticed a cigarette tip glowing in the other car's window shield. He couldn't see the person sitting behind the wheel though, so he paid it no mind and signaled to turn out into traffic.

* * * * *

Dr. Nii started his car and began to follow the BMW at a good distance so as to not be spotted. He wanted Goku and no-one was going to get in his way. He'd been infatuated with the delicious young man ever since he had been brought into the hospital.

_So, I have finally found him and, as an added bonus, I have Koumyou's precious son as well This is going to be fun. Isn't that right, bunny? We are going to have so much fun breaking them both. Now all I have to do is wait and make my move when they're not expecting it._

* * * * *

As they approached the turn-off for his apartment complex, Sanzo noticed a car behind them slowing down. He couldn't be sure if it was the same car from the restaurant because he really hadn't been looking for a make or model when he glanced at it. _Hn_. Goku was making him as paranoid as he was - but Sanzo had his Smith and Wesson in the glove compartment if he needed it.

"Okay, we're here. Let me stop at the front desk before we head on up."

Sanzo was always very observant - even in the area around his home - and, as they got out of the car, he noticed that the car that had been slowing down was now parked across from the building, although as far as he could see, there was no-one inside it. _Ché! I've been around Goku for a few hours and already he has me twitchy._ But, to be on the safe side, Sanzo reached into the glove compartment and took out his gun. _One can never be too careful._

"Let's go!"

* * * * *

They walked over to the building and went inside. As Goku looked around the interior, he got that feeling of being watched again and went to stand at Sanzo's side at the front desk. The only message waiting for him was from his 'old hag of an aunt', telling him he still had not proof-read the report she sent to his office because he had already left for the day.

* * * * *

As they got into the elevator, Goku placed his hand on Sanzo's arm. Sanzo glanced down at it. He was usually uncomfortable with people touching him but with Goku, it felt right, so he didn't say anything, quite happy to let the Goku hold onto him. The elevator came to a stop on the top floor and as they exited it, Goku had to release Sanzo's arm. However, the minute they stepped into the hallway, Goku grabbed Sanzo's hand and started whistling as they approached the apartment door.

"Let go of me you , you idiot! I need to get the keys out of my pocket."

"Yeah, sure, Sanzo. I'm sorry. I just feel as if I'm being watched since running into Dr. Weirdo at the restaurant, that's all, and I feel so much safer being near you."

"Hn. As long as you're in my presence, nothing bad will happen to you, alright? You have my word on it. Besides, no-one can come up here with out my consent - not even my aunt - so don't worry about anything tonight. Now, did you think to get in contact with your friends to let them know that you're okay?"

"Ah, no I didn't! Can I use your phone to call them?"

"Go ahead. I'm going to get a smoke and a beer. Do you want anything while I'm in the kitchen?"

"No, I'm alright, thank you, but can you tell me were you keep your phone?"

"Down the hallway. First door on the right. It's in my work room and the phone is on the table in the corner by the window. You can't miss it."

* * * * *

As Goku walked down the hallway he saw some really expensive looking pictures hanging on the wall. One, of what looked like an older looking version of Sanzo, he assumed was his father but he couldn't be sure. Entering the room Sanzo had indicated, he saw a large desk in the center with a computer and paper everywhere. It looked like Sanzo was a really important person.

As Goku scanned the room for the phone, his gaze was captured by the view outside: the moon was right there like you could almost reach out and touch it. He picked up the phone and dialed Hakkai's number, entranced by the picturesque view. When Hakkai answered, Goku explained that he was alright and staying at a friend's house for the night. He would stop by tomorrow to see him and Goyjo.

"Alright, 'kai. Goodnight."

It was a bit of a surprise to find Sanzo was standing by the window - Goku hadn't heard him enter - but he went over and together they looked upon the moon, each caught up in their own thoughts.

"Goku, let me show the room you will be sleeping in tonight. I have a spare pair of sweat pants you're welcome to use for now. Do you want to take a shower? Your room has a separate one so you have everything at your disposal. My room is on the other side of the apartment."

"Ah, Sanzo, just how many rooms do you have in here?"

"We have four bedrooms and a master suite, which was my fathers room, and that is the only room off limits. Nobody goes into that room, not even me."

"Why?"

"I just don't. Leave it alone, Goku. I'll see you in the morning. Other than that, feel free to use the facilities - just don't make a mess of my apartment and don't wake me before dawn or I'll kill you."

* * * * *

After Sanzo left Goku's room he wondered if he would have the same dream as he'd had that morning. It seemed so long ago that he'd been dreaming of Goku - and now he had the young man under his roof. Sanzo wasn't a one-night stand type of man; he wanted a long term relationship - but would Goku want the same thing? Pondering this, he entered his room and went into the bathroom to set his shower to cold. He was going to need it

He was surprised Goku hadn't notice the bulge in his pants when they were in the elevator. He needed relief and fast, so he took off his clothing in record time and stepped under the cold water, leaning his head against the wall while he tried to get some release for his engorged cock. His mind wandered back to his dream and he was getting really close now as he imagined Goku kneeling in front of him, taking all of his cock into that sweet mouth of his, licking and sucking. God, it felt so life-like he wanted to stay that way forever and as he was just getting ready to release when he felt another set of hands on him, forestalling his climax. His eyes snapped open in time to see Goku licking pre-come from the tip of his cock, ingesting it as if he was starving and Sanzo was the entrée. Then Goku licked him from the underside and Sanzo almost passed out the from the intensity of emotions going through his mind and body.

Goku released his cock and kissed him from his thighs on up to his abdomen, and then his chest, where he devoured one nipple and tugged at the other. Releasing that one, he went for the other and as he moved along he reached for Sanzo's face and claimed his lips in a kiss so sweet and intense that Sanzo didn't know where he ended and Goku began. Finally the water got to be so cold, his skin started to tense up

"We're taking this to the bedroom - now. And, by the way, who gave you permission to enter my room?"

"I called out for you but I guess you were so engrossed in what you were doing that you didn't hear my approach." Goku grinned. "I'm glad that I was able to help in some small way."

"Oh, no," Sanzo growled. "We haven't even _begun_ to take the edge off. But I know of a way that will."

He pulled Goku out of the shower and handed him a towel to dry off with, then carried him bridal-style into his room where he laid him on the bed like a feast meant for a king. Sanzo lay down beside him and reached for his head, turning Goku to face him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah. I'm sure I want this more than anything, Sanzo."

Sanzo stared at Goku for a moment, looking into his large, golden, innocent eyes. So very trusting - and just maybe that trust was what Sanzo needed in his life after everything he'd been through.

"Sanzo, what are you waiting for?"

"Shut up."

Sanzo touched his lips to Goku's and and gave him a sweet and tender kiss. If Goku had thought Sanzo was just going to jump his bones he was in for a surprise!

"Open your mouth."

As Goku complied, Sanzo slipped his tongue inside and started licking around the root of his mouth with his tongue. Goku groaned and when Sanzo eventually started sucking on his tongue, Goku starting making mewling sounds. Sanzo lay on top of him, deepening the kiss. He had one hand on the side of Goku's head, running his fingers through his chocolate-colored tresses. He released Goku's sweet tongue and he gave him another gentle peck on the lips, before burying his nose in Goku's hair, inhaling the earthy scents at the top of his head. Goku had a scent all his own, and he fit so snugly within the confines of Sanzo's arms.

Sanzo was not a man to show emotion but somehow Goku had gotten under his skin way before he even knew who he was. It was strange that he had been dreaming about Goku, yet Goku had no inkling as to who he was. That bothered him a bit but he would not let on. Right now, Sanzo had him in his bed and, for the moment, that was all that counted.

"Sanzo, are you just going to lay there watching me, or are you going to make me yours?"

"What do you think?"

Sanzo started attacking Goku's ear and, from the way Goku twisted under him, he soon realized that it was one of his hot spots. Goku started whining that he wanted more but Sanzo took his time, savoring the moment. Who knew if and when he would have Goku under him again? And, at the moment, Sanzo just wanted to prolong the foreplay. He made his way down Goku's neck and nibbled on the golden bronze skin. Which he discovered, to his delight, was another erogenous spot of Goku's.

He was just getting into it when the house phone rang. _Damn!_ Whoever was calling had better be dying or dead or there would be hell to pay!

"Goku, I'll be right back. Don't move one inch from this spot!"

"I had no intention of going anywhere Sanzo! I want this as badly as you do!"

Sanzo went into his den to answer the phone. The damn thing never failed. Every time he got to a good starting place, be it in his dreams, or real life, something always came up to interrupt him.

"Who the hell is calling?" Sanzo growled into the receiver.

"Um, my name is Cho Hakkai, and Goku called earlier to let us know he was at a Sanzo's place?"

"He is."

"Well, I'm calling just to make sure he's alright. He could've come home. There was no need for him to be out on the streets with Dr. Nii looking for him."

Sanzo felt his irritation with the caller subside a little.

"Whoa! Did you say a Dr. Nii was looking for Goku?"

"Yes! Yes I did ! Why? Do you know something?"

"Because a Dr. Nii cornered Goku while we were out tonight and Goku tried to avoid him. What happened between those two?"

"Um ... it's not my place to answer that. I suggest you ask Goku."

And just like that, Sanzo's irritation was back.

"Then _I_ suggest you ring off and don't call back!"

Sanzo slammed the phone down and went back to his room.

Goku was right where he'd left him, on his bed - only now he was stroking himself, and just watching him had Sanzo getting hard all over again.

"That was your friend, Hakkai. Now, where were we?"

"Sanzo! Come on! Don't tease me. It's no fun doing this by myself, you know!"

"It looks pretty good from where I'm standing."

"Sanzo!!"

"Alright, alright. Stop whining, I'm coming. And I'm going to pound you into the mattress and have you begging for mercy."

"Enough!" Goku whimpered. "Come and finish me off."

Sanzo walked over to the bed and stretched out beside him.

"Now, where was I? Oh, that's right. I was right here."

And he began kissing Goku again as if his life's breath was inside him, sucking on his tongue as if it was a life giver. He started attacking his ears again, nibbling on the lobes, and going down to the sweet juncture of his neck where he placed little love bites, and sucking even harder on his Adam's apple, making Goku mewl louder for more suction. Heading down that golden brown torso, the perky pink-tipped nipples were so inviting, Sanzo decided he must taste one! Who knew when he would get another chance? He had to have Goku now! And he would find away of keeping him with him - even if he had to chain him to his bed!

He finally reached his nipples and attacked them with zeal. First he set about on the left nipple, sucking on it as if it were the fountain of eternal youth, whilst rubbing Goku right nipple and twisting it until Goku made a mewling noise that almost drove him beyond his endurance. He left his left nipple and attacked the right with just as much vigor until Goku, beside himself with need, pleaded with Sanzo to take him already.

Sanzo went down his abdomen, where he started licking inside and around his belly button, making Goku moan and groan for more. All the while, Sanzo's hand was snaking down to grasp Goku's engorged cock. He started massaging it from the top to the base and back again, rubbing the pre-come leaking from the slit around the tip, before lowering his head to taste it. He felt as if he had just tasted heaven. Goku, beyond his endurance waiting on Sanzo to finally take him in to his mouth, resorted to begging for it.

Sanzo whole-heartedly complied. He had never felt such a strong emotion as he did with Goku! That scared him but, at that moment, he had no time for fears. He would soon be joined with Goku and, though he knew he needed lube, he'd left it in the dresser and really didn't feel like stopping again.

"Sanzo, it's alright. We can use the lube next time. I need you inside of me already!"

Sanzo deep-throated Goku's engorged cock all the way to the base and slowly began licking the underside, stroking until he reached the tip where pre-come was leaking copiously from the slit. He licked that as well. Goku was on fire with want and need but Sanzo didn't want to rush things; he wanted to savor every lick and touch and feel. He started licking under Goku's sac towards the the tiny hole he would soon be inside of, and god, he couldn't take it anymore! He had sweat running down all parts of his body.

He inserted one finger into Goku, who tightened up his hole when Sanzo started to push it in up to the knuckle. Telling Goku to relax so that it wouldn't hurt as much, Sanzo inserted another finger, trying to loosen Goku up. Little by little, he felt the constriction lessen. He pushed forward and scissored his fingers. Finally, he added a third finger and pushed in still further, expanding Goku's hole so that it would accommodate his length. Eventually, he felt he'd stretched Goku as far as he could. He hoped it was enough not to hurt him, since it was his first time. Sanzo felt like god being Goku's first. He'd be his only lover too, if he had anything to say about it!

Now, at long last, Sanzo placed his engorged shaft to Goku's puckered opening and  
started his descent into sweet bliss. This was heaven and he never wanted to leave, the world be damned!

"Ow! Sanzo it hurts!"

"I know - but trust me. You will be feeling good real soon, I promise you."

Soon Sanzo was fully encased in the warm cavern of Goku's body and he waited for Goku to tell him it was alright to move.

"Damn it, Sanzo! Move already!"

Sanzo pulled out and pushed back in to the hilt. His sac hit Goku on the underside of his scrotum and, once he had a rhythm going, he lifted Goku onto his lap so that Goku was straddling him and could move at his own pace. Goku lifted himself up and dropped back down, groaning at the sweet sensation of completeness. Sanzo moaned too. He felt as if he was in heaven, for every movement of Goku's gyrating hips was even better than he could have imagined.. He snaked his hand around Goku's cock to give him pleasure too and, with just three strokes, Goku was coming like a geyser.

And now his walls were clamping down around Sanzo's shaft. Inside him, Sanzo's release felt wonderful, and sticky, all at once but he wasn't complaining. Hell, he wanted to go another round but right now he was getting sleepy and he had to remove himself from Sanzo, even though he could have happily stayed that way.

"Goku, we have to clean up and then we can lay back down. Go and take another shower while I change the linen."

Goku complied and went to wash off Sanzo's essence even through he wanted to hug  
that scent to himself forever. For who knew what tomorrow morning would bring for him? He still didn't have a place to call his own. Staying with Hakkai and Goyjo, really wasn't really an option. He knew that they wouldn't have a problem with him being there but he didn't want to be a third wheel in that relationship. Maybe he could ask Sanzo for a job so that he could afford to get his own place?

* * * * *

Sanzo was getting worried. Goku was taking an awful long time in the bathroom. He hoped he hadn't passed out! He knocked on the door and called but, getting no response, he walked straight in.

Goku was leaning against the wall with the water was hitting him in the face and running down that incredible body. The sight had Sanzo getting hard all over again. He allowed himself to feast his eyes all on that golden brown skin for a while but then Goku opened his eyes and noticed Sanzo staring.

"Like what you see?"

"You know that I do!"

"So why not come and join me before the water turns cold?"

Sanzo knew full well that getting under the shower with Goku was a bad idea but, if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up ever and, when Goku leapt onto him and started kissing him as if his life depended on it, Sanzo just went with it. He held Goku tight as he once again inserted his cock into that warm hole he couldn't seem to get enough.

This time, Sanzo hit something deep inside Goku. Something that made him feel so much pleasure he could hardly breathe.

Slowly he started moving in and out, holding Goku to the wall while he pumped his cock in time to his thrusts, until he was about to burst and could feel Goku clamped down around him, squeezing. As Goku came on his hand, Sanzo exploded inside him and fell forward onto his shoulder.

It was a few minutes before he had strength enough to speak.

"Okay. Wash off and get into bed."

"Sanzo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Do you mean for tonight? Or do you want to _move in_ move in, now that we're lovers?"

"Yeah, that. Maybe I can get a job with your company and run errands or something? Anything to show my appreciation to you, for all you've done for me lately."

"Ché. Wait until morning and you can ask me again."

" M'k.


End file.
